Plain
by WrongLady
Summary: Where Apollo's in the first semester of law school, innocently 19-years old. Living a plain, not so plain, life in the Wright family with his half sister Trucy, his mother Thalassa, his step-father, but father, Phoenix Wright. Where Apollo gets to know his new half brother. / Klapollo / Half-Incest


**_Title: _**_Plain_

**_Summary:_** _Where Apollo's in the first semester of law school, innocently 19-years old. Living a plain, not so plain, life in the Wright family with his half sister Trucy, his mother Thalassa, his step-father, but father, Phoenix Wright. Where Apollo gets to know his new half brother. / Klapollo_

**_Warnings: _**_Grammar and Spelling mistakes. English's not my mother tongue. German is. Also, relationships are not like in the game. That's some messed up relationships you get to know then you read. / Incest… / Out of character... _

_My first Klapollo! Please enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Family<span>_**

"Mommy, where are my cute hair clips?" – "In the bathroom, in the first drawer, left at the back." – "Thanks, Mom!"

You could hear the brown haired girl stomped into the bathroom rumpling in the drawer. Heavy steps indicated that she left the bathroom. "Gosh, Trucy, can't you walk any _louder_?" A brunet with a spiky hairstyle came downstairs, buttoning his white shirt. "You're not that heavy."

"Geez, Polly! Don't be so mean!" Trucy came out of her room, with puffed cheeks and a sullen look on her face. "I'm not heavy!" "That's what I said! So don't- Whatever. Aren't you late?" Apollo raised an eyebrow as Trucy squeaked. "Oh, you're right. _Daddy!_" She ran the stairs down and Apollo feared that she would trip… but he didn't hear a dump so that's okay.

He followed Trucy and entered the kitchen. His and Trucy's mother Thalassa handed Trucy a lunch box and smiled at his son. "Good morning, Apollo. How did you sleep?" She smiled as Apollo stepped to her. "Good, thanks, Mom. Where's Dad?" Thalassa chuckled. "He overslept," she answered, making Apollo grin. "Daddy, I'm late! Hurry up!" Trucy yelled and sank down to the chair on the kitchen table. "He's such a no good," Trucy said and got a look from Thalassa and Apollo. She grimaced.

"I was kidding."

"Alright! I'm ready. Where's my cute daughter who I have to drive to school?" A man with black gelled hair entered the kitchen while adjusting his watch. He grinned and walked to Thalassa to press a kiss on her temple. "Good morning," Thalassa smiled and handed him a cup of coffee. "Hm, thanks." Trucy jumped up and walked to her father, wrapped her arms around him. "Daddy, we don't have time for drinking coffee!" she said.

While the three of them made conversation Apollo made himself a cup of tea. He wasn't coffee drinker, he disliked the bitter taste.

"Hey, son." Apollo shrugged and turned around. "Dad."

Phoenix Wright wasn't his biological father, he knew that. His father died when he turned two. It wasn't difficult to see Phoenix as his father because he was young as they met each other. He grew up with him as a father. And he accepted it.

"What are you up to today?" "Well, I have college till three pm. Then… I guess learn?" Phoenix smiled at him and patted his shoulders. "That's my son. But you shouldn't forget to enjoy your youth. You should go out more." Apollo frowned. "Well… you're my dad, you should be… whatever that I don't hang out with 'bad boys' and consume alcohol."

His father scratched his head. "Yeah, you're right." "_Daddy_, we have to go. _Now_." Trucy placed her hands flat on Phoenix's back and pushed him to the front door. "Okay, okay. See you later. Urgh, not so rough, Trucy. I'm not that young anymore." "Yeah, yeah. Bye, Mom, bye, Polly!"

Apollo watched them leave and sighed. "And you, Mom? Are you going to the record studio today?" Thalassa was about to clean up as she turned to her son. "Yes. I'll meet my manager there. So, then have you to be at college?" she asked and looked at him. "Ah… In… an hour. I'm getting ready." Apollo turned around and went upstairs. His room was located in the loft so he had much space. Trucy always complained that she got the smaller room but Apollo wasn't giving up his spacious room he had to begin with. His room seemed almost too spacious because of his neatness. The steps were behind a door so the stairs to his room wasn't narrowed down with a door. This house didn't have a slant of the roof so he could have many book shelves. His bed was placed in a niche of the room. On the left side at the large window was his working desk and next to it book shelves.

Most of the book shelves were with books – naturally – and dictionaries. Stuff he needed to learn in the law school. Yes, he was in his first semester at law school. Like, following in his father's footsteps. Not his biological father. His father. Phoenix Wright was a well-known defense attorney. He was the best. Apollo really looked up to him and always wanted to become as cool as his father as he was a child. Now he just wanted to be a lawyer, like his father. Not, because it was cool but because he wanted to defend the weaker and innocent ones. He always had a strong sense of justice. Like his name.

Apollo's last name was from his biological father. Justice. Phoenix never adopted him because first, this name was just too perfect for him, and second he wanted that Apollo should have something that reminds him of his biological father.

It was kinda favorable for him because people didn't associate the name 'Justice' with 'Wright', the famous defense attorney. So people didn't really bother him. Apollo liked it. He hated being in the center of attention. Not like Trucy. She was the child of Phoenix. Like, real child. Blood-related. Biological daughter. Half-sister of Apollo.

He sighed and plumped himself on his office chair on his desk and looked out. He sat there, thinking about nothing special and began to pack his things for college. Apollo liked to go to law school. But not because he had so many friends – to be precise: two – but because of the lessons there. He enjoyed the lessons. Really. He didn't care that much that he wasn't famous or something like this. He just wanted to learn the law.

Apollo grabbed his finished packed bag and ran downstairs. "Mom? I'm off now." He slipped into his shoes and took his house key. "Have fun there," Thalassa said and smiled. She leaned slightly forward to give her son a kiss on the forehead. "You, too," Apollo mumbled and stepped back. "See you later." He waved and left the house to grab his bike in the garage.

He drove to the metro and locked his bike there. Afterwards he took the subway. From there he just needed five more minutes to arrive the college. Just took him twenty minutes.

He crossed the street.

"Hm?"

A motorbike caught his attention. It looked really…fancy. And expensive. And dangerous. He didn't like motorbikes. Next to the motorbike there stood a blonde haired man… long hair. He looked as fancy as the motorbike. Did he mention it? Apollo didn't like fancy things.

Apollo shrugged his shoulders and wanted to pass the fancy man… as a voice stopped him. "_Verzeihung_, Mister." Apollo couldn't describe the voice but it had a soft tone and sounded … harmonious, somehow. The brunet turned around to look into blue eyes.

Wow. Apollo didn't care for looks but this man was kind of… handsome. His skin was tanned and he had a really handsome face. Apollo frowned. "Eh, what?" he mumbled. "Ah, excuse me, mister," the man said smiling. "Mister?" Apollo repeated. "I'm not that old. No, I mean, I'm not old," he corrected himself. "Oh… are you a student?" "Eh, duh." The man went silent and scrutinized him. Apollo got annoyed. "What?" "Oh, no, just because your cloths seem so … old fashioned?" the man said, smiling apologetic.

Apollo narrowed his eyes. _Sorry that I'm not that fancy._

"…wow. What a broad forehead," the man mumbled as he eyed Apollo's face. and got a glare from Apollo.

"Ah, sorry. I didn't mean to upset you. I just wanted to ask there I can find the secretary."

Apollo snorted and looked at the building. "The main building, in the middle. Enter it, go left and then you can follow the labeling." "Thanks, eh-" "Not giving my name," Apollo murmured and shrugged his head. "Gotta go. Good luck." He turned around and stomped away. What… Apollo couldn't stand him. He entered the building and looked at the black board if something was new.

The day – or the college – passed unspectacularly. The lessons were great as always, he had a good talk to his friends. Well, he did notice that some other students talked about a really good-looking guy. Maybe they meant the fancy guy he met. Maybe not.

But Apollo didn't pay any attention to that and went home after his schedule was finished. He entered his house and saw his parent's shoes next to the shoe cupboard. "Hello! I'm home!" he called then. He slipped out of his shoes and looked around. Went to the kitchen, to the living-room. No one was there. He went upstairs, hearing voices in the bedroom of his parents. He knocked and opened the door slowly.

"Hello? What's up?"

His parents sat on the bed, in the dark. It looked like that Thalassa was crying. "Oh. What happened?" He asked and stepped in. Oh, no, his mother didn't cry. She had cried. Phoenix cleared his throat. "Well," he began, looking at Thalassa. She forced a smile. "It's… well, nothing." "You're not crying over nothing, Mom." A terrified thought shot his head. "Did… did something happen with Trucy?" Well, that wouldn't be declared as nothing. Thalassa shrugged her head.

"No. No, she's alright. She's with friends," she said and sighed. "It's… my ex-husband died." Apollo frowned. "Oh. Oh… I'm sorry, Mom." He walked towards them. He wasn't good at comforting others so the best thing he could do was hugging his mother.

"Thanks, Apollo," Thalassa said and smiled sadly. "I know, I shouldn't be crying-" "No," Phoenix said and grabbed her hand. "It's okay. You … were married with him. You shared a life with him. It's okay to cry." He smiled at his wife. Thalassa nodded.

"Eh," Apollo attempted to say something as the door bell sounded. "Oh. That must be Trucy." He scratched his head. He quickly went to the door and opened up. "What took you so long?" Trucy put her hands on her hips. "Sorry, sorry," he mumbled and stepped back so Trucy could enter. "Hm? Mommy and Daddy are at home?" Apollo nodded as he heard footsteps. Phoenix and Thalassa walked down. "Hey, Mommy, Daddy!" Trucy said and ran to them as she noticed. "Oh. Did something happen?" Trucy could see that something had happened. She was really sensitive feeling the atmosphere. Thalassa rubbed her upper arm and smiled a bit. "Yeah. Eh, Mom and Dad have to tell you something," Phoenix said and rubbed the back of his wife. Apollo looked to Trucy, Trucy looked back. She went to him and grabbed his hands, as always when she's anxious. They went to the living room and sat down.

Thalassa had her hands pressed together, nervously avoiding her kids gaze. "I … I already told Apollo… that my ex-husband died." She looked first at Apollo, then at Trucy. She nodded. "I'm sorry, Mommy," she said receiving a smile for that. "You know… in the marriage with… with Kristoph… I was neither happy nor unhappy. But" She took a deep breath. "At the end … of our marriage he took our common child."

Trucy gasped and squeezed Apollo's hand. He didn't care. He just looked at his mother in shock and opened his mouth but he couldn't say a word. His voice stuck in his throat like forming a clump which made him unable to speak.

"… I have another big brother?" Trucy squeaked. She squeaked a lot but Apollo could tell that she was shocked and excited. First, by hearing her tone, second, she squeezed his hand really hard. Apollo frowned. Which meant he had also an older brother.

He was always satisfied to be the oldest but…

"Yeah. I… Kristoph was always complicated. He was… I was sure I wouldn't hear a word from him again." Thalassa smiled sadly. Apollo saw that losing her child hurt her so much. Apollo licked his lips. Phoenix sat quietly next to Thalassa, holding her hand.

"So… my… my first son contacted me." Her voice was shaking. "He… he wanted to see me…" "Then see him."

All eyes were on Apollo. Apollo gulped and squeezed Trucy's hand in return. "I mean… he… he is your son, after all. And… yeah." He shrugged his shoulders. Trucy bit his lower lip. "… yeah, I agree!" she said and smiled at her mother. It still looked kinda forced but it was better than nothing. "I want to meet him to! I … I will have another big brother! This is so exciting, isn't it, Polly?" Trucy looked to him. Apollo forced a smile. "Yeah… sort of."

"Okay. Then… I'll call him."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

It was Saturday, Thalassa had spoken to her son and they would meet at a café in the city. She wanted to go alone because she hadn't seen him for years. It's understandable. She wasn't a weak person, even if her son will accuse her of something. She could handle it.

"If it's going well I'll bring him home. Is it… okay?" she asked and everyone agreed.

Apollo, Trucy and Phoenix were in the living room waiting for her. Phoenix was nervous and fumbled with his watch the whole time. "Gosh, Daddy! Stop it! You're making me so much more nervous!" Trucy complained and stared at him. "Sorry, sorry. I _am _nervous, though," Phoenix said.

"We're all nervous," Apollo said and scratched his head. Suddenly they heard the door opened. Phoenix jumped up and wanted to go to greet them but stopped. "What should I do?" he mumbled, looking at his children helpless. "Go," Trucy hissed and grabbed Apollo's hand again.

Phoenix nodded and walked to the entrance hall.

"Oh my god, oh my god, I'm _so _excited!" Trucy whispered to her older brother. They heard them talking. Apollo wasn't less exciting than Trucy. His heart went _boom, boom, boom, _like a rocket. He also squeezed Trucy's hand.

Then Thalassa entered the room. "So these are my two other children." Trucy jumped on her feet and grinned.

Apollo jumped, too – but because of a totally different reason. His brown eyes widened in shock. Really, shocked. He was… utterly shocked. His body went cold. Ice cold.

His blonde hair shone more blonde than the last time. He looked somehow fancier even if he looked just like the last time. His blue eyes were just the same as the last time. His hair was just as long as it was last time.

Apollo couldn't stop staring.

"This is Apollo and Trucy, your younger siblings… and that's Klavier Gavin," Thalassa said, smiling.

"Oh, Herr Forehead." "Oh shit." The blonde man and Apollo said as the same time.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was it! I hope... it's not too messed up. Because of Phoenix and Thalassa and Kristoph and Klavier and Apollo and ... yeah. <em>

_This idea kind of stuck in my head and I had to write it down. _

_Please tell me if you like it, so -_

**_Read&Review :)_ **


End file.
